


Children of the Mother Mara

by DesertSkald



Series: Songs of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I put Erandur in the tags because I associate this song with him. a lot., Lore-Friendly, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSkald/pseuds/DesertSkald
Summary: A hymn of Mara





	Children of the Mother Mara

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a slightly altered version of an old hymn, [Children of the Heavenly Father](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MShfDRTDXrw) (I'm used to the Plumb version). I made little tweaks to make it lore-friendly and about Mara.
> 
> I have a feeling this will be pretty integral to Erandur's arc in Dream of Dragons but I'm not sure if it will ever be shown in its entirety in the series, so here it is in full.
> 
> You are more than welcome to use this in your own works! all I ask is credit. (I'd love to see other people use this tbh)

Children of the Mother Mara  
Safely in Her bosom gather  
Neither bird nor star in heaven  
Such a refuge e'er was given

 

Mara's own are tender nourished  
In her many hands they flourish  
From all evil things she spares them  
In her mighty arms she bears them

 

Neither life nor death shall ever  
From Mara her children sever  
Ever unto them grace she shows  
And their every sorrow she knows

 

Though she gives or sometimes takes  
She her children ne'er forsakes  
Mara's loving purpose only  
To preserve them pure and holy

 

Lo, their very hairs she numbers  
And all daily cares encumbers  
Them that share all Mara's blessings  
And her help in woes distressing

 

Praise Mara in joyful numbers  
Your Protector never slumbers  
At the will of your defender  
Every foe man must surrender

 

Children of the Mother Mara  
Safely in Her bosom gather  
Neither bird nor star in heaven  
Such a refuge e'er was given


End file.
